


Richonne Adult Situations

by Siancore



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Richonne Smutty One-Shots.Straight up AU Richonne smut with some femdom, light bondage, switch play, dirty talk and all that good stuff. Get the kids out the room right now!





	1. Chapter 1

The end of Rick's shift had come at eight thirty and he was almost bursting at the seams to get out of the station. It was his birthday and Michonne had something special planned for him before they had his actual party on the weekend. Saturday night would be the time for Rick's friends and family to celebrate with him; tonight, it was just him and his wife.

  
"You about ready to leave?" asked his partner Shane as he stood beside Rick's desk with his hands behind his back.

  
"Yeah, just about," replied Rick.

  
Just as he reached for his hat, Shane cracked an egg onto his head and then dumped a handful of flour. Shane was sure to mix it in for good measure.

  
"Shane! What the fuck!" said Rick.

  
"Happy birthday, saggy balls!" replied Shane with a hearty laugh as he clapped his best friend on the back.

  
"Thanks, asshole," said Rick; he was annoyed but able to see the funny side of their birthday ritual; he was surprised Shane did not catch him at the start of their shift.

  
"If Michonne asks who fucked your curls up, tell her it was that son of a bitch O'Reilly. I don't want her comin' down here lookin' to kick my ass," said Shane.

  
"I'll think about it," replied Rick as he pulled eggshell from his hair and rolled his eyes at Shane as he dusted flour from his shoulders.

* * *

 

"You're late!" called Michonne as Rick walked into their living room.  
She met him near the sofa to give him a quick kiss; he removed his hat and gun belt and placed them down on the recliner. Michonne furrowed her brow as she took in his appearance; she noticed the remnants of eggshell and flour in his hair.  
"You tell that asshole partner of yours I'm gonna kick the shit out of him," she said sternly while brushing his curls to the side.  
Rick laughed and kissed her again.  
"I'm gonna go get cleaned up for you," he said with a smirk. "Won't be too long."  
"Alright," replied Michonne. "I've got a surprise for you."

  
…..

  
Rick tried to be as quick as possible in the shower, but the mess Shane had made was proving to be stubborn. When he was certain his hair was clean, he stepped out from behind the glass, towelled himself off and then threw on an old t-shirt and some sweatpants. If he knew anything at all about his wife, he knew he would not be wearing clothing for much longer.

  
He walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway until he came to their bedroom door; it was open so Rick stepped inside. He was fully expecting to see Michonne sprawled out on their bed wearing something lacy and small; instead, the bed was still made perfectly and Michonne was nowhere to be seen.  
Rick halted when he suddenly felt something that was similar to a gun being pressed to his back.

  
"Don't move," said a firm and rich feminine voice. "Show me your hands."

  
Rick did as he was told and raised his hands slowly.

  
"I'm sorry; we can work this out," said Rick as he felt the excitement course through his body at the realisation that Michonne was ready to play.  
She pressed her middle and index finger deeper into his back.

  
"Shut up, tough guy. No one asked you to speak. Now get your narrow ass up against that wall," Michonne commanded.

  
Rick did as he was told; he moved, leaned both hands against the wall and waited for what she had in store.

  
"Spread your legs," she ordered and Rick obeyed.

  
Michonne stepped closely behind him and then brought her hands to his hips.

  
"Are you being a bad boy?" she asked, her mouth close to his ear.

  
"Yes, ma'am," Rick answered.

  
Michonne proceeded to pat him down just like a law enforcement officer would if they were searching someone for a weapon. Her fingers crept up under his shirt and felt hot on his flat stomach. She then ran her hands down his thighs before trailing them back up to his crotch. She rubbed him, slowly at first, through the fabric of his pants, before quickening her pace. Rick grew hard from her touch.

  
"Hmmm," said Michonne as Rick began to breathe heavily. "What's that?"

  
"That's my cock," Rick replied, causing a delicious throbbing from between her legs. She licked her lips.

  
"Is it for me?" she asked, giving his length a few more strokes.

  
"Yes, ma'am," replied Rick huskily. "All for you."

  
"Good," she said firmly. "Now turn around and put your hands down."

  
Rick did as he was told and his mouth literally started to water when he saw his wife. She was wearing nothing but a small, white lacy thong, Rick's gun belt and his Deputy's hat.

  
"Fuck," he whispered as he took in the sight of her beautiful form.

  
Michonne could not help but smile at his reaction; she always tried to keep things lively in the bedroom and was not shy when it came to dressing up for desired results. Rick wanted nothing more than to pick her up, throw her onto the bed and fuck her right then and there, but he knew how to play by the rules of their little games.

  
"You like?" Michonne asked playfully, breaking character a moment.

  
She ran her hands over her pert breasts causing her nipple to stiffen even more; Rick smiled and nodded.

  
"Fuck yes," was his reply.

  
Michonne laughed and then gave Rick a devilish look.

  
"Take off your clothes and lay on the bed," she ordered and Rick complied happily.  
Michonne felt the pulsing from between her legs as Rick's hard cock was freed from his pants; she really could not wait to touch him some more. She watched as he lay on his back on the bed and waited for her. Michonne smiled down at him, her eyes trailing over his nakedness as his dick trembled in anticipation.  
She climbed onto the bed, straddled Rick and then caught his mouth in a hungry kiss that left them both breathless; the wetness pooled at her hot centre. Michonne removed Rick's rough hands from her hips and placed them over his head. She then took the handcuffs from his belt she was wearing and shackled his wrists to the frame of the bedhead. She kissed his mouth once more before whispering, "The safe word is katana."

  
He was now unable to touch her freely, but she could do whatever it was that she wanted to do with him. She trailed kisses down his body, alternating between sucking and licking as she shifted over his form. Michonne kneeled between Rick's legs and then took his dick into her hands. Slowly, she worked up and down his shaft; she used her thumb to rub his tip that was coated in pre cum.  
Rick moaned loudly.

  
"Tell me what you want to do to me," she said to him before she stopped her ministrations.

  
Rick's desire was flaming but Michonne wanted to tease him a little longer; it would be his penance for coming home late.

  
"I wanna touch you," he said.

  
"Where?" she asked.

  
"Everywhere," he replied.

  
She smiled wickedly at him before shifting so that she was once more straddling Rick. Her ass was pressed against his aching cock. Rick watched as Michonne her fingers into her white panties and began to rub herself.

  
"Like this?" she asked as she rubbed her sensitive nub and breathed heavily.  
Rick grunted some affirmative response as he wished that he could touch her there.

  
"Tell me what you want to do to me," she said again as she rubbed harder. "Make me wet."

  
"God," Rick said, his voice full of need. "I wanna taste you."

  
"Hmmm," said Michonne, her fingers working over her clit.

  
"I wanna run my tongue over your sweet, wet pussy," Rick said in his slow drawl as he felt his cock quiver.  
Michonne pulled her panties to the side so that Rick could see as she dipped her fingers inside her folds; she then trailed her juices up to her clit.

  
"That's nice. What else?" she moaned as she fingered herself.

  
"I wanna make you scream my name and come in my mouth," Rick said as he swallowed hard.

He could hear the sucking sound each time she slipped her fingers inside of her tight opening.

  
"And then when your pussy's all dripping wet, I wanna ram my cock inside of you and fuck you so hard," he said as he ached to be inside of her.

  
"Hmm, oh yes," she breathed while using her thumb to rub her clit.

  
Michonne continued to finger fuck herself as she dipped two fingers inside; Rick's cock was dripping at the sight of her pleasuring herself in front of him. He felt as if he might come then and there from just watching. Her heavy breathing quickened as she worked over her swollen lips and strummed harder. She felt her release fast approaching and moaned loudly as she collapsed on top of Rick; her walls contracted around her fingers.  
He licked his lips.

  
"I want you so bad," he whispered as she caught her breath; riding out the waves of her pleasure.  
She removed her fingers from her wet pussy and then pressed her thumb to Rick's bottom lip so that he could smell her arousal. He licked her thumb, shifted his head slightly and took her fingers into his mouth; sucking gently so that he could taste her, moaning softly.  
Michonne shifted so that she was positioned between his legs once more and then she took hold of his length. She gave Rick a few strokes before she took his large, glistening tip into her mouth. She removed his hat so that he could watch as she sucked him.

  
"Fuck," said Rick as her plump lips engulfed him.

  
She used her hands, mouth and tongue to work over his cock. He wanted so badly to reach down and caress the back of her head as she used her mouth to drive him wild. She moaned and the vibrations caused his manhood to shudder. Michonne licked up the length of his shaft and used her hand to massage his balls. She gripped him tightly again and continued her strokes while she wrapped her full lips around his throbbing head and sucked vigorously. Rick breathed her name as he erupted into her mouth; she swallowed the first bursts and then milked his cock dry.

Michonne undid the handcuffs and Rick's arms fell to his sides as he fought to catch his breath and recover from the delirium that his wife had him in. She lay beside him, running her hands over his body and kissing his neck. She knew he needed a moment longer to recover and become invigorated once more, but she craved contact with him. Michonne's hand reached for his manhood as she strummed him absentmindedly a moment; she then picked up his cuffs from where she placed them beside her.

  
"Do you want me to wear them now?" she asked Rick as she dangled the cuffs in front of him. Quickly, Rick took them from Michonne and fastened them to her wrists, not too securely.

  
"Get on your knees and bend over," he ordered as she complied.

  
Michonne rested her forearms on their bed and kneeled while her ass was facing towards Rick; she spread her legs apart and Rick pulled her panties to the side so he could see her glistening folds. She waited patiently for what he had planned; her heated centre still throbbing. Rick ran his hand up her smooth leg until he reached her round behind; he gave her ass a quick smack before gripping her hips with both hands. Rick moved his face down to where her pussy was and gave her slit a long lick with his tongue. Michonne moaned as he continued to lap at her clit and swollen lips. He alternated between licking her out and fingering her; the wicked sounds escaping her throat urged him on.  
Rick stopped what he was doing and then moved to lay down on his back; he drew Michonne backwards so that she was sitting on his face. He spread her lips apart and sucked her clit into his mouth.

  
"Oh god, Rick," she breathed, resting her head on her arms as Rick continued to pleasure her.

  
Michonne could feel Rick smile as he kissed between her legs; she knew how much he enjoyed hearing her getting off. He licked, sucked, slurped and rubbed his nose in it until she came in his mouth and called his name again and again.

  
Before she could catch her breath and recover, Rick was behind her on his knees. He took hold of his dick and gave it a few strokes before he rubbed the dripping tip of his cock over her slit; when he drew it back slightly, the large red head was covered with her juices. He roughly pulled her panties down until they bunched around her knees; he then drove himself into her tightness and began to thrust behind her. He held her hips strongly and slid his dick in and out hard and fast. Rick looked down between their bodies and watched as his cock, wet from her arousal, slid in and out of her engorged pussy. The sensation and sight almost caused him to explode then and there.

  
Michonne bit down on her bottom lip as Rick relentlessly thrust into her; the sound of skin slapping against skin and the faint sucking sound was drowned out by Rick's throaty grunts. He held her firmly so she did not slip away from the force of his movements. They fit together perfectly as Rick focussed on his ministrations; he slowed down before reaching his hand around to strum her sensitive nub. Michonne whimpered as he rubbed her from the front and fucked her from behind. Michonne's walls clenched around his hardness as she reached the apex of her pleasure once again. The pressure was too much for Rick to handle as he pumped into her a few more times before he came; his white, hot seed filling her as they both collapsed. Rick withdrew from inside of Michonne and lay next to her.

  
"Oh, fuck," Rick panted and Michonne cried out to God.

  
With heaving chests, they both fought to regain some composure. Michonne rolled over and kissed Rick's mouth before she rested her head on his shoulder. He removed the handcuffs and then gripped her by the waist. She laughed a little.

  
"What is it?" asked Rick, his heart still pounding in his chest.

  
"There's still egg shell in your hair," said Michonne as she threaded her fingers through his curls.

  
"Fuckin' Shane," said Rick.

  
"It's okay," Michonne offered as she sat up on the bed and looked down at her husband. "It's a good excuse for us to get in the shower together."

  
Rick smiled at her; she was insatiable and he loved it.

  
"Are we takin' the cuffs?" he asked, ready for another round.

  
"Nah," she replied. "I want your hands all over me this time."


	2. Noisy nights in the ASZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light-hearted fun in ASZ because Team Family need a break once in a while!

Laughter wafted through the house as Maggie filled Sasha's glass with wine and flopped down on the sofa next to Carol and Rosita. It was so rare that they found downtime anymore, so the friends were enjoying the chance to be in each other's company.

  
"I wanted to thank you all again for helpin' me with plantin' all of those seeds today," said Maggie jovially. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I saw a radish?"

  
The group of women laughed once more.

  
"No need to thank us," said Tara. "Just keep paying us in wine."

  
"I'll drink to that," said Carol as she raised her glass; the others followed suit.

  
"How many more bottles do you have?" asked Sasha.

  
"Let's just say my husband is a supply-run genius so I have more than enough to get a party started here tonight," Maggie exclaimed as the ladies cheered.  
Tara leapt to her feet and started twerking and the cheering continued. Michonne was the first to quieten down when she noticed Rick enter the living room from the kitchen. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, an amused look on his face.

  
"Oops," said Carol when she spotted Rick. "Spoke too soon. Daddy's home."

  
Sasha and Maggie covered their mouths, Rosita bit her lip and Tara's face went bright red.

  
"Oh, hey there, Rick," she said before sitting back down on her chair.

  
"Hey, Tara," he replied a ghost of a smile on his clean shaven face.

  
"How long were you standing there for?" she asked.

  
"Long enough," he said, before laughing.

  
Tara shook her head and placed both hands to her face in embarrassment.

  
"Just shoot me now," she replied, causing the others to laugh at her expense.

  
"What are y'all drinkin'?" Rick asked, his eyes finding their way to Michonne, as usual.  
Without a word, Michonne held up her glass to Rick as he approached. He took it from her and tasted the red wine before handing it back to her, his fingers lingering on hers a moment longer than they needed to.

  
"Don't worry," Michonne offered with a smile. "We're not gonna be too noisy."

  
"Don't know if you can be trusted," he said with a smile. Michonne rolled her eyes at him good-humoredly.

  
"Hmmm, I probably can't be; but it's your fault if we get too rowdy," she answered a little flirtatiously; Rick and the women all noticed this.

  
"How do you figure that?" asked Rick with a smirk.

  
"You're letting us have our girl's night here," she replied jovially. "You should know better."

  
"So I ain't invited then?" Rick asked finally, shifting Michonne's legs that were draped over the armrest of the recliner and then taking a seat there.

  
"Nope," said Maggie. "Like she said, girl's night."

  
"Rick, really? Another one?" asked Michonne as she examined the large rip in the side of his shirt.

  
"What?" he asked, turning to face her.

  
"This shirt, it's torn. It's the third one you've ruined. I can't be mending 'em all the livelong day, you know," replied Michonne half-jokingly.

  
"I know," he said. "But it ain't like I can just go out and buy more."

  
"Well stop ruining them," she retorted.

  
"Yes, ma'am," Rick replied before reaching for her glass again.  
Michonne rolled her eyes and then handed it over; both were oblivious to the stares that their friends were giving them.

  
"I'm gonna get cleaned up," Rick said before finishing off the wine. He stood, approached Maggie and held the glass out for her to fill it again before giving it back to a smirking Michonne; she took a sip and then watched Rick walk away.  
"What?" said Michonne when she noticed her gawping friends.  
"Married, much?" said Tara as Michonne snorted.

  
xXxXx

  
"I understand the appeal," said Carol. "But he seems pretty useless."

  
"He seems pretty," offered Maggie as Sasha and Rosita nodded.  
They were onto their fourth bottle of wine and discussing who they thought was attractive of all the folks in the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

  
"Not my type," said Tara with a smile.

  
"Agreed," said Michonne.

  
"Heath's quite cute," said Sasha to resounding agreement.

  
"God," said Rosita. "Who remembers what dating was like before the world went to shit?"  
Maggie groaned and Michonne shook her head.

  
"We thought it was so complicated then, but now; I wouldn't even know where to start," Michonne offered.

  
"Well," said Tara. "You'd have to find someone you thought was attractive, but every guy from Alexandria that was mentioned you gave a huge thumbs down to. Are you telling me we bat for the same team?"  
Tara wriggled her eyebrows at Michonne playfully causing her to smile.

  
"While I'm flattered, no. I do like guys, just none of these Alexandrians," she said.

  
"That's because her type isn't from this community," said Sasha with a knowing smirk.  
Maggie's eyes went wide.

  
"Oh my gosh! Rick! Yes! Rick is so her type," said Maggie loudly as the others nodded.  
Michonne tried not to smile as she shook her head.

  
"No. No," she lied. "Rick's just…Rick. I don't look at him like that."  
The group of friends burst out laughing.

  
"You're so full of shit!" said Maggie. "You're so hot for him!"  
Michonne tried to get Maggie to lower her voice.  
They all covered their mouths and fell silent; Tara tried hard not to burst from giggling. After a moment, Maggie spoke up again.

  
"He's not gonna hear us. He's up there stitchin' his shirt 'cause you won't do it for him anymore," she teased.  
Little did they know, Rick was sitting at the top of the stairs curiously listening after having heard Maggie call out his name a moment before. When he realized they were talking about him, more specifically, that Michonne was talking about him, he wanted to hear more.

  
"I'm with Maggie on this one," said Sasha. "You're hot for each other."

  
"Oh my goodness," said Michonne. "Where do you guys get your information from?"

  
"Are you gonna sit there with that huge ass smile on your face and tell us that you don't think Rick Grimes is hot?" asked Rosita.

  
"I plead the fifth," she replied.

  
"That's a yes!" said Tara, pointing and nearly spilling her drink. "She thinks he's hot!"  
More nodding, smirking and laughing.

  
"Come on," offered Sasha. "Admit it. You think he's a complete DILF."  
The women all laughed again and Michonne's continued to smile and shake her head.

  
"Wait. It just occurred to me to ask; are you already fuckin'?" added Sasha.

  
"Why are you so crass?" asked Michonne.

  
"Don't change the subject!" said Tara. "I wanna know too now."

  
"No," said Michonne as she took another sip. "I'm not screwing around with Rick."

  
"But you want to," said Maggie. "It's written all over your face. His too."

  
"Totally," said Tara. "He so wants to bone you. Everyone sees it."

  
"Come on you guys, quieten down before he hears you and we all get made to go to bed," said Michonne.

  
"Oh yep, she's trying to give us hints now; she wants to go to bed…with Rick!" said Maggie.  
At the top of the stairs, Rick tried to hold back his laughter; he was enjoying their teasing of Michonne a little too much. She had not said that she did not find him sexually attractive, and he was curious as to why. Suddenly, he heard the mood of the conversation change as Michonne seemingly grew tired of their friends' banter.

  
"I'm off then," Michonne said as she stood.

  
"Where are you going?" asked Sasha. "You quitting on us?"

  
"No, I'm going up stairs to seduce Rick since you all think I'm thirsty for him," Michonne replied calmly.

  
"She's bluffing," said Carol with a knowing grin.

  
"Talk amongst yourselves, ladies; we could get loud," she said with a wink as she walked by them and headed towards the kitchen.

  
"So you do think he's hot then?" asked Tara.  
Michonne laughed at the young woman's tenacity.

  
"Yes. Rick Grimes is hot," she said as she walked into the kitchen to drink some water; her head spinning from the wine.

  
"Go get him!" called Maggie as the other women cheered.  
Michonne could not help but laugh as she made her way to the stairs; Rick, though still unbeknownst to her, was not sitting at the top anymore as she headed up. She crept quietly to her bedroom door and almost made it inside when she heard Rick's open as well.

  
"Sorry," she offered. "I was tryin' to be quiet."

  
Rick looked at her questioningly before asking: "What're you doin', Michonne?"

  
"I'm quitting drinking on the girls and sneaking off to bed," she said with a wide, beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Well, not really sneaking as I told 'em I was leaving."

  
She was all kinds of adorable when she was buzzed, he thought. Bravely, Rick stepped out of his doorway and walked over to her; he closed the distance between them and stared into her eyes.

  
"I thought you told the girls you were comin' up here to seduce me?" he asked playfully, but with a seriousness in his gaze.

  
"Were we really that loud?" she asked, to which Rick nodded in the affirmative.

  
"I did tell them that," she offered, her face growing warm and a tingling between her legs.

  
"Well, why didn't you come to my room then?" he said quite earnestly, stepping closer still.  
Michonne could see in his eyes that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him; slowly, she took him by his rough hand and led him into her room. Both were overcome with excitement as Rick closed the door behind them.

  
"I figured my bed's bigger," she said before leading him over to it.

  
Rick stood right behind Michonne and wrapped his arms around her slender waist before pressing his mouth to her neck. One hand travelled up to her breast as he gave it a gentle squeeze; she felt her body awaken to his touch. She turned her head so that their lips met in a fervent kiss; his tongue lapped at hers and he moaned into her mouth. Michonne ground her ass back into Rick's growing erection and was pleased with the throaty moan that the contact caused. She smiled, continued to kiss Rick and rub herself against him.

  
Rick was almost set hard when he slipped his hand down the front of Michonne's jeans and into her panties. She widened her stance so that he could find the sweet spot between her thighs. Rick ran his fingers over her hot slit and found her to be wet. He rubbed her juices over her clit and smiled when she whimpered into his mouth.  
He slid his other hand up under Michonne's top and found her firm, round breast; her nipple stiffened at his touch. She tilted her head to the side and Rick kissed and sucked at her neck once more as he fingered her from behind. His quick ministrations soon caused Michonne to find her release; her walls pulsated around Rick's fingers and he could not help but wonder just how delightfully tight her pussy would feel milking his cock.

  
After Michonne caught her breath, she turned and kissed Rick's mouth again; he wasted no time in lifting her up, placing her legs around his hips, and lying her on the bed. His body covered hers as he drew her top over her head and went to remove her pants.  
She was a little clumsy from the wine, but still managed to disrobe before she turned her attention to Rick. Michonne pulled his t-shirt from his body and then reached into his boxers to grip his dick. She felt her pussy throbbing again when her hand felt how hot and thick Rick's cock was. He was kneeling between her legs while she stroked his length and guided him to her centre. She felt tight and wet as he slid inside of her and began to thrust.

  
xXxXx

  
"Can you hear that?" asked Tara as Carol quickly placed her drink down, stood and placed her hand on her weapon.

  
"What is it?" said Sasha, following Carol's lead.  
The rhythmic thuds became more pronounced as one-by-one, the women realized where the sounds were coming from; the sound of furniture moving. Namely, a bed.

  
"She wasn't bluffing!" said Tara before covering her mouth at the realization that Michonne and Rick were most likely having sex.

  
"Ah, I think we should call it a night," said Carol and the others agreed.  
…..

  
Michonne's eyes clenched shut as she felt her orgasm ripple through her body; she moaned loudly, swore and called out Rick's name.  
"Oh, god! _Rick_. Oh fuck. _Fuck_!"

  
Rick, having withdrawn his quivering cock, spilled his seed on her stomach and cried out her name. He collapsed on top of her and fought to catch his breath; their sweat-drenched skin still warm and tingling from the contact. When Rick was finally able to speak, he turned so that he was face-to-face with Michonne who lay with her eyes still firmly closed.

  
"I thought you weren't gonna be too noisy," he said teasingly, to which she responded with a wicked smile.

  
"Yeah, well," said Michonne happily. "I think you're to blame for that."


	3. Cater 2 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started off with a plot but just dissolved into smut lol
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: Do you know that song Cater 2 U by Destiny's Child? I think that song would make for a great Richonne one-shot. Like Rick comes home from a long day at work (au, or zombie universe) and Michonne caters to him. *swoons* - from Anonymous
> 
> Dedicated to: My Richonne family on Tumblr!

The large nail was hammered into the piece of wood and then Rick stepped back to examine his handiwork; yet another walker trap was completed.

  
"This one all ready to go?" asked Morgan as he ambled over to his friend.

  
"Yeah," replied Rick. "Looks like."

  
He wiped his forearm across his sweaty brow before removing his gloves and shoving them into the back pocket of his jeans. The two men silently went about loading the object onto the flatbed of the pick-up truck and got ready to head off on their way. They were to set up the traps at strategic places along the outskirts of the Safe-Zone. Once that was done, they would join the others who were digging ditches to impede and hopefully catch walkers. That was going to be a long one for Rick.

  
"Don't forget the shovels," said Morgan as Rick went to get behind the wheel of the truck.  
Rick sighed and then went to retrieve the tools.  
_Yes_ , thought Rick. _A long day, indeed_.

  
xXxXx

  
The sun had almost set by the time that Rick and Morgan had made their way back to Alexandria. They had stayed longer than the others, having sent them home by the time a small group of walkers showed up. The pair dispatched them and were now tired and dirty.  
Rick took the truck to park it while Morgan walked on over to their home. Rick spent a little time filling Deanna in on the works that they had completed before finally going home. He forced his heavy legs to carry him up the porch steps where he was met by a cleaned up Morgan and Carl who was carrying Judith.

  
"Where're y'all goin'?" asked Rick.

  
"We're going to Glenn and Maggie's place," explained Carl.

  
"I'm goin' to check in with Carol," said Morgan.

  
"Okay, then," said Rick as he kissed the top of Judith's head. "See you all later."

  
That was strange, thought Rick as he rarely ever had a quiet moment in the house, even after the rest of their group found other accommodation. He was too tired to question it further, so he made his way inside to find Michonne; she was in the kitchen standing at the sink with her back to him washing the dishes. Rick smiled at the sight of her; even after a long day of trying to make their home safer, he always felt great when it was time to go home to her.

  
Michonne knew he was there before he even said anything; she recognized his foot falls anywhere. Neither said anything as Rick walked closer to Michonne; no matter how exhausted or drained he was, holding her always rejuvenated him. He stood right behind her and firmly wrapped his arms about her slender waist; she smiled.

  
"How'd it go today?" she asked as Rick swept her long hair away from her face and pressed light kisses to her neck.  
He mumbled something unintelligible in between kisses and snaked his left hand up to one of her breasts as his lips worked over her delicate skin more vigorously. Michonne giggled and pretended she wanted him to stop.

  
"Come on, Rick," she said as she turned to face him. "We've got time for that later. You'll be wasting away to nothing soon. Now eat."

  
Michonne pointed to the table where his covered plate was waiting. Rick groaned.

  
"Get out of those pants then and I'll eat all you want," he said wickedly.  
Michonne felt her face and other parts of her body grow warm; she knew exactly what Rick could do with his mouth. She kissed his lips, then led him by the hand to the table.

  
"Sit. Eat," she said and smiled as she sat across from Rick. He looked at her and conceded; he would not be getting to have her on the kitchen table like he had hoped.

  
"What's the plan for tonight?" asked Rick as she shovelled food quickly into his mouth.

  
"You time, why d'you think I sent the kids and Morgan away for a while?" she asked.  
Rick smiled.

  
"You do so much for us, Rick. You're out there every day making sure this place is secure so that we can keep on living. I thought tonight could be about you for once. You can eat in peace; there's enough hot water saved for you to have a bath if you wanted. Five whole hours, this house is yours to do whatever you like in peace and quiet. I can leave if you want…"

  
"No, I want you to stay," he said teasingly. "I'm gonna need you to stay."

  
"Okay," she replied. "Whatever you want; I want to cater to you."

  
xXxXx

  
Rick finished his quick shower, knowing that he only had a few hours with Michonne before the kids and Morgan returned. He used the towel she had left to dry himself; he then came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around his waist and his wet hair dripping down his bare back. When he entered his and Michonne's bedroom, it was lit by a few candles and smelled nice, like she did; an incense stick that smelled of jasmine burned in the corner and Michonne sat on the bed dressed in a sheer white negligee and nothing else. Rick immediately felt a stirring under the towel as he drank in her appearance.

  
"Wow," he started. "You look amazing."  
Michonne smiled.

  
"Thank you," she replied. "Now get over her so I can take care of you."

  
Rick walked over and sat next to Michonne on the bed; she quickly straddled his lap and pressed her mouth to his in a slow, sensuous kiss. Rick moaned into her mouth as he ran his hands up the sides of her slender frame before gripping her round ass. She could feel his hardness between her legs; her pussy began to pulsate in anticipation, but she was not worried about her own pleasure at that moment. She would do what she could to please Rick.  
Slowly, Michonne slid from off of Rick's lap; he tried to grip onto her hips tighter in an effort to keep her in place. She stood before him.

  
"Hey, come back here," said Rick in a low growl.

  
Michonne almost did as he asked when she saw the fiery look of desire in his eyes; instead, she walked over to the drawers and grabbed a small face towel and bowl. Rick watched her movements; he wanted her right then and there, but he knew she wanted to please him.

  
"I want to take care of you first," Michonne whispered seductively as she made her way back over to him.  
Rick took in her form; she was perfection. He always found her to be attractive, but when she set out to look downright sexy it drove him wild. He could see her dark nipples hard against the white fabric of her nightdress. Rick wanted to trail his lips and tongue all over Michonne's body; to taste every inch of her. He wanted to devour her right away, but he knew she wanted to take her time and care with him. He nodded and waited.

  
She shifted a chair and then gestured for Rick to sit in it, he did as she bid and watched as she retrieved another item from the top of the dresser drawers. She stood close in front of Rick and dipped her hand in the bowl which was filled with warm water. She then pulled out a small bar of soap and proceeded to lather his face.  
The soap smelled of lemon and felt good on Rick's growing beard; Michonne's hands were so gentle as she rubbed until one side of his face was covered in suds. She titled his head to the side and then pressed the razor to his cheek and moved it in a downwards motion. Rick sat very still and trusted Michonne completely. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing and moved to sit on Rick's lap. He smiled at her.

  
"What?" she asked playfully.

  
Nothin'," he replied. "I just like havin' you this close to me."

  
She moved one of his stray curls and then kissed his forehead before continuing to shave his face clean.  
…..

  
"Lay down on your stomach," Michonne directed and a clean-shaven Rick obliged.  
She climbed onto the bed and then pulled the towel away from Rick; she then straddled his legs and shifted upwards. Rick could feel her sex warm against his bare backside and this made his dick grow harder still. She undid the cap of the bottle baby oil and the faint aroma was pleasant to the senses.

  
"You had a long day today," she said as she poured the oil into her palm ready to massage him. "Which part of you is aching?"

  
"My cock," said Rick devilishly, a smile on his face.  
Michonne's sex throbbed at his admission; she always got turned on when Rick talked dirty to her. She giggled.

  
"I'll get to it soon enough, but where else?" she asked while rubbing the oil into her hands.

  
"All over," came his reply.  
Rick closed his eyes and waited for Michonne's magic hands to go to work. Silently, she pressed her palms to his shoulder blades and began her ministrations. She kneaded deep into his weary muscles and worked out the tension slowly, pouring more oil as she went. His skin glistened in the dim candle light as her fingers ran over his back. Rick would moan occasionally when Michonne worked over a particularly sensitive area. His cock twitched when she got close to the small of his back.

  
"God that feels good," said Rick.

  
"I know what you like," Michonne offered in a teasing manner.

  
Rick moaned again as she slid her hands underneath his abdomen.  
"Yes you do," he breathed.

  
xXxXx

  
Rick had a number of pillows at his back and head that propped him up so he had a good view of Michonne who kneeled at the end of the bed and held Rick's foot in her hand; she rubbed his arches and slowly made her way up his calf muscles. He had been on his feet all day and though he had grown used to the soreness, it still felt nice to have a foot rub. Rick watched her in silence as she worked out his discomfort and hummed to herself.

  
He realized he could watch her all night long. As she worked deeper into his muscles, the thin strap of her nightdress fell down the side of her arm, almost exposing her left breast to him. He felt his dick stirring again and wondered if Michonne knew just what she did to him. It was obvious that she did indeed know when she finally worked her hands up Rick's legs. She rubbed his thighs and inched closer and closer to his cock.

  
She teasingly ran her fingers over his shaft before taking it into her hand and gently tugging; Rick's breath hitched at the sensation. He watched as he grew harder from her attentions; her delicious brown hand enveloping his glistening red cock as she slid up and down his length. The head was smooth and tinged with purple as precum dripped from the tip; Michonne ran her thumb over it and Rick shuddered and his head rolled backwards. She smiled at him and continued her strokes.  
When she knew Rick was watching again, Michonne dipped her head and brought her mouth close to his dick; their eyes locked and Rick grinned wickedly at her when she licked his tip. She then sucked the end of his cock into her mouth and used her hand the stroke his shaft.

  
"Fuck," whispered Rick as Michonne swirled her tongue around his head and sucked vigorously.  
She kept her gaze on him, loving the way he gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. He reached for Michonne so she shifted from between his legs and moved to the side. Rick ran his hands up and down her back as she worked her mouth over his sex; he slipped his hand under her nightdress and caressed the smoothness of her behind.

  
"God, that's nice," he breathed while she used her lips, tongue and fingers to pleasure him.  
Rick wanted to repay the favour, so his fingers trailed between her legs; he found her engorged lips and began to rub before making his way to her clit. Michonne stopped what she was doing.

  
"You don't have to do that," she said softly, her plump lips wet and swollen.  
She stroked him still.

  
"I just wanna see how wet you are," he said, breathing heavily.

  
"Trust me, I'm wet, now let lean back and let me finish," she said.

  
Rick stopped fingering her and brought his hand to her back. Michonne smiled and then pressed her mouth to the side of his shaft. She alternated between sucking and licking; she loved how thick and veiny Rick cock was as she took it all into her mouth once more.

  
"Shit," said Rick as Michonne used her hand to stroke faster and faster as she sucked him off harder. "Oh, fucckkk. Hmmmm, Michonne. Ohgod."

  
She knew he was about to explode so she removed her mouth and used her hand to give him a few more hard tugs; soon, Rick swore once more and then his hot, white seed shot out in a steady stream. Michonne kept milking his cock until more cum oozed out and ran down her hand. She then licked the stickiness from his tip and stomach.

  
"Hmmm," said Michonne as she cleaned Rick's length with her tongue. "I love how you taste."  
Rick was busy catching his breath when Michonne crawled up to lie next to him; she rested her head on his chest and trailed circles with her fingers over his chest. He placed his hand over hers and gently stroked it.

  
"Thank you," he said huskily.

  
Michonne smiled.

  
"You don't have to thank me every single time, Rick," she said with a chuckle that he found contagious.

  
He lifted himself carefully while holding Michonne and then placed her on her back. Positioning himself between her legs, Rick ran his hand over her moist, hot centre as he admired her prettily framed opening and swollen lips. He dipped his head and licked his tongue slowly and teasingly along her slit.

  
"If you don't want me to thank you with words," he said as he used his thumb to massage her clit. "At least let me show you."


	4. Ravish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extension of my 100 word drabble Ravish for Richonne Smut Week on Tumblr!

His coarse fingers felt divine, coated in her juices and pumping inside of her sweet, hot wetness. He stood so closely behind her that she could feel his hardness pressed to her ass as he relentlessly ravished her with his deft fingers. His lips eagerly sucking as the sensitive skin of her slender, elegant neck while his other hand held her in place and gently tugged at her dark, pert nipples. Michonne's body was on fire as she found her release; she came on Rick's hand and he felt his own sex quiver from the delicious moans escaping her throat.  
Before she could come down from her high, Rick, still standing behind her, guided her naked form onto the bed. She kneeled for him, widened her hips and placed her head to one of the pillows; her breathing was still fast as she waited eagerly to be filled by his cock. Rick placed a loving kiss to the small of her back and admired her round ass. Her gorgeous pussy lips were a nice dark contrast to her warm, pink center.  
He ran his hands over her backside before he dipped two fingers inside of her slickened folds. He withdrew his drenched fingers and rubbed her wetness up and down his shaft. After climbing onto the bed, he placed his smooth, red tip between her engorged lips; he did not enter her right away, but instead ran the head of his cock over her throbbing clit. Michonne moaned again knowing full well he was teasing her. She did not know how he could hold out for so long; her pussy was aching for him.  
"Rick," she breathed. "Hurry, please."  
Rick smiled at her as he pressed his dick to her nub harder than before.  
"Where do you want it?" he asked teasingly, before pulling his erection away from her opening.  
He watched as Michonne put her fingers between her legs and rubbed herself for him.  
"Here," offered as she started to finger herself.  
Rick could feel his cock begin to drip as he watched her excitedly; she whimpered unashamedly as her fingers slipped in and out of her tightness and she trailed her juices over her clit.  
"You drive me wild," said Rick as he positioned himself at her opening.  
He took hold of her hand, and moved it away from her pussy before he inched his cock inside of her slowly. She felt warm and slick around him and he let out a pleasured moan as he began to thrust. His movement were slow; Rick enjoyed watching his thick, veiny shaft disappear inside of Michonne's tight pussy again and again. He loved how wet his cock was after he slid it into her; he loved the little sucking and smacking sounds that were being drowned out by their moans as their bodies came together.  
"Harder," said Michonne, and Rick obliged.  
He gripped her hips and plunged his dick deeper and faster; Michonne buried her face in the pillow to muffle her loud whimpers. Rick pulled her backwards onto his hardness as he continued to thrust, causing the smacking sound to grow louder.  
He reached his hand around and found her clit again, stroking in a frenzied fashion and eliciting sweet moans from her; his cock still ramming her from behind. Michonne felt her whole body begin to shudder as she sensed her release coming quickly; when she finally came, her walls clenched tightly around Rick. He held her close to him as his hot seed filled her womb before he hunched over Michonne.  
Soon, spent and sated, the couple lay their sweat-covered bodies down on the bed; they faced each other as they each fought to catch their breath. After a moment they shared a languid, deep kiss as they relished in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking. Rick stared into Michonne's eyes and felt a calmness come over him from knowing he was with the most amazing woman he had ever met; she was his perfect match in every way. Though their friendship had only just shifted to a physical sexual relationship, Rick felt strongly that there was something else there between them. When Michonne brushed his wet curls from his forehead and offered him a sweet smile, he swore he saw the same reverence and adoration that he felt for her glistening in her eyes when she looked at him.


	5. Get on Your Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For alwayssaltontherim's prompt on Tumblr: So who's going to write the smut with a slightly aggressive Rick telling Michonne to "get on your knees"?

"C'mere," Rick said quietly, but deliberately. Michonne stood before him in the small room they had just cleared while out on a run. She could tell by the countenance he wore that he was in need of her attentions. She sauntered towards him, happy to oblige whatever it was that he commanded as she and he both relished in their little trysts away from the Safe-Zone.  
"Get on your knees," said Rick sternly, almost aggressively; his steely blue eyes gleaming with desire. Michonne felt her legs weaken as a throbbing between them set in and then intensified.  
She stepped closer and then trailed both hands slowly down Rick's chest as she kneeled down on the floor in front of him; he watched her closely as she undid his belt and zipper. She pulled his jeans down off of his hips slightly, moved his shirt out of the way, and then reached her hand inside the waistband of his boxer shorts. She found his growing erection there and removed his dick from out of the offending clothing. Rick's heart rate hastened as he waited for what was in store. Michonne always knew how to please him and she was damn good at it.  
His hardness felt weighty in her hand; the red tinges of his dick contrasting beautifully against her deep, rich skin tone. She stroked him a few times before trailing several soft kisses along his length.  
"You know what I want," said Rick in his husky, southern drawl while he watched her; Michonne's gaze met his and she offered him a devilish grin before running her tongue along his shaft. She then licked the head of his cock before taking his smooth, red tip into her mouth. She placed her hand at the base of his dick and slowly sucked while stroking him; his cock grew more rigid in his arousal.  
The blue veins swelled, visible against his thickness as Michonne's plump lips swallowed him up. She moved her tongue over his opening and tasted the precum that drizzled from him. Her pussy began to throb and she felt how drenched her panties were just from having his hardness in her mouth. She loved the way he tasted and felt; hard as rock against her soft, pink tongue.  
Rick placed his hand to the back of her head and let his eyes roll shut. The sucking sound of his dick slipping in and out of her wet mouth faded away from the throaty moaning that her attentions elicited.  
"Fuck," said Rick as his head fell backwards and his breathing deepened.  
Michonne ceased her motions and drew his glistening stiffness slowly from between her eager lips. She then alternated between using her tongue, teeth, and lips while working her way along the length of his shaft. She used her thumb to massage his tip as she kissed the side of his dick. She waited for Rick's gaze to find hers once more, before using her hand to tug fervently at his erection. Her strokes were fast and effective at bringing him nearer to his apex; she maintained eye contact with him as his breathing became more ragged. She stopped her rubbing and licked the length of his dick once more before taking him between her lips again.  
Working with her hand and mouth, Michonne brought Rick closer to his climax.  
"Oh, fuck," he breathed as she sucked him harder and faster while stroking his throbbing cock at the same time.  
Clenching his eyes tight and pulling Michonne's hair as he held her in place, Rick's hot seed squirted from his quivering dick and poured into her mouth; it was warm and tasted somewhat briny. Michonne swallowed his offering and withdrew his cock soon thereafter. She continued to stroke him until she milked more of his cum; it dripped onto her hand as another steady stream of sticky, white fluid shot from the tip of his dick. Michonne used her tongue to lick the rest of his cum from the head of his cock and from her fingers before she took him into her mouth again; she swallowed every last drop as she licked him clean.


	6. 50 Reasons for Richonne Sex Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my offering for the Richonne Just Desserts 50 Reasons for (Richonne) Sex Challenge on Tumblr. I chose #24: Forgetting to buy a birthday present. This is a little humour mixed with smut. Enjoy!

The early morning was warm, but a fresh easterly wind afforded the residents of Alexandria a nice reprieve from the otherwise long summer. Michonne walked with a determination to her step and Judith on her hip. They made their way over to Olivia's home and Michonne knocked on the door thrice; they were met by the smiling owner.

  
"Good morning," said Olivia in greeting to Michonne, before she placed her hand on Judith's head and spoke to the small child. "Hello, Judy."

  
Judith cooed and Michonne passed her over to her friend.

  
"Got a busy day ahead of you?" Olivia asked while Michonne nodded.

  
"Sure do," she answered. "I'm going to check on Carl before we leave on the run."

  
"He's helping out with training?" she asked.

  
"Yeah," replied Michonne. "And it's been really good for his PT. He'll be one hundred percent again in no time."  
"That's great," said Olivia; the two women bid each other farewell before Michonne pressed a loving kiss to Judith's forehead.

  
xXxXx

  
Rick was on perimeter check and returned through the front gate just as Michonne and her group were rolling back in. They were caught up in some trouble on the outside whereby Heath injured himself. The group agreed that they did not want to take their chances as a small herd was presently lingering down the road a few miles.  
They returned without getting much of anything in the way of supplies. Rick rushed over to ensure that everyone was all right. He looked worried that they were back so soon; resting his weight onto one foot, he listened while Heath explained what had happened.

  
"Y'all made the right call," said Rick as he nodded his head.

  
Glenn reached into his rucksack and then handed Rick a bottle of vodka before offering him a jovial, "Happy birthday, man."

  
Abe threw Rick a cigar, "Come by later and we'll help you get shitfaced." He added before helping Heath to walk towards the infirmary.  
Rick offered his thanks, nodded his head and then examined the gifts closely. Michonne remained quiet by his side. He then caught her looking somewhat sheepishly at him.

  
Rick tilted his head, grinned and then asked, "What?"

  
"I didn't get you anything," she replied regretfully. "I forgot."

  
…..

  
"You should go for a couple of hours," said Michonne. "It'll be fun."

  
"I really don't mind stayin' home with you and the kids," said Rick, as he watched her clean the dishes from his birthday dinner.

  
"Go with the guys, unwind a little," said Michonne. "At least they remembered to get you a gift."

  
"Hey now," said Rick. "I told you it's okay. Don't go feelin' bad about it."

  
He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. "You're the only gift I need."  
His hand then travelled up her front as he kissed her more fervently while cupping her breast through her top; Michonne turned and caught his mouth with hers as they deepened the kiss. His hand, like always, found her perfectly round backside and he gave it a squeeze. Just then, Carl walked in and coughed, getting their attention.

  
"Dad, I know it's your birthday and all, but can you two do that somewhere else?" he asked, before walking to the fridge and getting something to drink. Rick sighed and rested his forehead on Michonne's.

  
"I'm gonna get goin'," he said, while kissing her cheek and heading towards the front door. "See y'all later."

* * *

 

  
_Later that same evening…_

  
Rick made his way through the front door of his home; he was inebriated from drinking with his friends at his impromptu birthday get-together. After he locked up, he took off his boots and proceeded to bump his leg on the coffee table. The alcohol in his system ensured he felt no discomfort, but it also caused him to lean down a little and offer the inanimate object a quick "Sorry" before staggering into the kitchen.

  
Upon opening the fridge, Rick found a plate of leftovers from his birthday dinner; he took it out and, after unwrapping the foil, placed the dish in the microwave. He pressed a few buttons on the keypad and was slightly alarmed to find the beeping to be so loud. Rick then told the machine to "Shhhhhh" before he got a glass of water and downed it in one quick gulp.

  
He went to take a seat at the dining table while he waited for his food to warm up. Just then, Michonne came downstairs wearing one of his shirts. He smiled up at her and thought for a moment that she looked good enough to eat.  
"C'mere, darlin'," said Rick with a slight slur in his voice. Michonne sauntered over to where he was sitting and went to pull out a chair.

  
"Nah, you can sit right here," he offered while gesturing to his lap. She tilted her head, pursed her lips and then straddled his lap; she played with his curls absentmindedly as he stared at her face.

  
"Did I wake you?" he asked, his hands squeezing her ass.

  
"Nah, I waited up for you."

  
"Good, I thought that damn microwave was too noisy," he said as she smiled at him.

  
"You had a good time?" she asked, stroking his hair backwards.

  
"I did," he said. "But I reckon I'm a bit drunk right now."

  
Michonne let out a little giggle. She smiled at how his eyes were glassy and his gaze seemed a little out of focus. Tipsy Rick was an adorable Rick, she mused; pleased that he enjoyed his evening with their friends.

  
"I'm sorry about not getting you anything for your birthday," she lamented.

  
"I told you, it's okay" he offered. "You're all I need."  
She smiled and kissed his forehead.

  
"I had fun, but missed you, though," he admitted.

  
His lips soon found her neck and clavicle as he trailed kisses along her smooth skin. She let out a pleasured moan and Rick felt his jeans tighten as his cock quivered. His mouth captured hers in a heated, messy kiss, but Michonne pulled away from him after a short while. The microwave beeped to signal his dinner had been warmed; Rick did not care.

  
"What?" asked Rick, sucking at her collarbone again for a moment and causing Michonne to lose her train of thought. "It's my beer breath, uh?" he asked while slipping a hand up under her shirt.

  
"Hmm," was all that Michonne could muster.

  
Rick, without warning, gripped her hips and then lifted her off of his lap and onto the tabletop. He proceeded to part her legs and kiss her inner thighs.

  
"Is that better?" he asked while simultaneously running his fingers over her heated center and kissing her delicate skin. Her white underwear soon became soaked from her arousal and Rick smiled at his keen ability to make Michonne wet from the smallest ministrations.

  
He pulled her panties to the side and took a long, slow lick of her bald pussy; sucking her clit into his mouth after lapping his pink tongue over her delicious slit. He used his fingers to part her swollen lips that framed her glistening opening prettily; the enticing pink a lovely contrast to her dark brown folds. Rick's mouth began to water as his dick was set hard. The microwave beeped, but neither of them noticed as his tongue worked over her delta.

  
He fumbled with his zip and, after a slightly clumsy moment, was able to free his length. Rick rubbed Michonne's pussy with his hand and then used her wetness to slicken his veiny shaft. He tugged his length a few times before he turned his attention back to the beautiful woman in front of him who sat breathing heavily and spreadeagled.  
Rick slipped two fingers inside and pumped them in and out of her; Michonne's mouth fell open in an 'o' shape as her breathing quickened. He then brought his mouth back to drink her sweetness. Michonne's head rolled backwards as Rick finger fucked her while he licked her throbbing little nub. She moaned and whimpered as she spread herself wider for him; his hand snaked up under the shirt and found her pert breasts; he massaged her tits as he licked and sucked her swollen lips and aching clitoris.

  
His attentions bring Michonne to the height of her pleasure. As she found her release, Rick drank her juices and licked her clean. While she rode out her orgasm, Rick wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and licked his lips. He then stood, took his cock and positioned himself at her throbbing core. He rubbed his smooth tip over her slit, coating it with her wetness, before he slid inside of her. His breath was ragged and the deep moan that he let out was brusque and needy. He growled as he thrust into her and set a steady pace.

  
He lifted her by the hips so her pussy could meet his ardent thrusts. Rick's movements were hastened as Michonne, still feeling intoxicated from her orgasm, held his gaze and wrapped her legs about his waist. His thick red cock plunged into her engorged pussy again and again as her creamy come caked his hardness. The sound of their skin smacking together was drowned out by their moans. Holding her in place, Rick lifted Michonne's bottom half completely off of the table as he drove his hardened length into her harder and faster, spurred on by her sensual cries and the way she moaned his name over and over. Each time he struck at her core, he hit her spot and drew her closer to her climax. After several more thrusts, Michonne's walls clenched around Rick's cock and she came a second time. He followed soon thereafter as he withdrew his dick and shot his warm seed onto her stomach before collapsing; breathless, he then drew her into an embrace. The microwave beeped another time and was again ignored by the sated lovers as they fought to regain their composure


	7. Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after I saw scratches on Rick's arm in the scene where he is looking through Father G's bible and Michonne and Tara are in the background discussing what might have happened to Father G.

"Rick, are those scratches?" asked Tara as she pointed to the marks on his forearm; Michonne felt her stomach drop as her eyes searched his body quickly.

  
"Where?" Michonne asked, stepping towards Rick and placing her hands on his shoulder.

  
"It's nothin'," he said, giving her a reassuring look before glancing quickly at Tara and then back to Michonne.

  
"Let me see," Michonne said, suddenly worried that in the bustle and chaos of escaping the herd of walkers, Rick may have been scratched by one of them; she silently chided herself for not checking him over properly in the car.

  
"Michonne," he said softly, trying to ease the current concern of his beloved. "Really, it's nothin'. I'm fine."

  
"Rick, where are the scratches?" she asked unwaveringly.

  
He held Michonne's gaze before his face turned red and he gave Tara an almost sheepish look.

  
"Here," he said while holding up his forearm. "But they're not from those walkers."

  
"You sure?" asked Tara.

  
"Oh, I'm positive," said Rick as he placed his hand on his hip, tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in Michonne's direction.

  
_The previous night…_

  
"Oh, god. Rick," Michonne breathed, as she felt the familiar heat swirling in her nether regions.  
She ran her fingers through his curls while he lapped at her hot center; his lips and tongue causing rivulets of pleasure to wash over her writhing, naked form. Her hips bucked as he sucked her throbbing little nub in to his mouth; Rick draped his left arm over her stomach to hold her in place as he brought her closer to the apex of her pleasure. She gripped his arm tightly to steady herself, digging her nails into his glistening flesh as she found her release; he drank up every drop as her sex quavered against his eager mouth.

  
_Presently..._

  
Michonne's face suddenly grew warm; Rick smiled when the realization of where the marks had come from played on her features. She glanced at their friend before shifting closer to Rick and taking his hand in hers.

  
"You know what, Tara, it's fine," she offered, her tone slightly higher than usual. "It's ah, it's like Rick said; it's nothing."


	8. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small teaser written from a prompt by kendrawriter at Tumblr:
> 
> Rick Grimes as a crime boss, ala Blacklist. Michonne as the FBI agent trying to take him down, only to find herself forced to work with him to take down an entire crime network. There's just something about him. Can she do her job and keep her attraction in check? He's dangerous, dark, and irresistible. She's the kind of woman he'd risk it all for, but he's too clever to go out like that. A battle of wills. A game of cat and mouse. SMUT.

His words were still ringing in my ears: _We've all done the worst kinds of things..._ His deep inflection sent a shiver snaking down my spine and through my core. Is it wrong that the sight of Rick Grimes standing there, covered in someone else's blood, made me feel warm? Flushed? That his cold, steely gaze, piercing mine, caused a persistent pulsating between my malleable thighs? I exhale loudly and close my eyes, even though my darkly shrouded bedroom is still, and there is an uneasy absence of light. I picture him, drenched in the deepest of reds; his sharp, blue eyes watchful and intense. His crooked smirk, brash and ever so inviting. Slowly, my timid fingers trail southward to find eager lips already swollen and moist at the thought of him. _It is wrong_ , I breathe as my fingers dip between my folds; slick and firm, how I envisage his cock would be as he takes me in every known manner. Filling me in the most delicious way. I bring my sodden fingers to my mouth and suck them clean, imagining that I can taste myself on his dripping manhood. I moan for a moment, resume my previous ministrations, and then rub my throbbing little bud. It is wrong that I want him so much. It is _so_ wrong.


End file.
